Raven Wood
by black-cat78766
Summary: Maka's race become slaves, to boys save her and take her under their wing. Now she is a member of Raven Wood. She was living a good life. Until the King orders someone to get his son - Soul Evans- a slave. What happens when she runs in to Soul on a mission. Will her new friends save her from slavery? Will she fall in love with Soul? What would her brothers think all bout this?
1. Chapter 1

There is much that no one knows about this world. Must people only think about them; they do not really care anyone else in this world, especially slaves. No one cares if they die they are only slaves, you can buy more if you like. But they are always been people and they should not live a life of a slave.

In this year and age, there are not many slaves in this world. Most of them died a long time ago. But why don't they go to small towns and make them a slave you may ask? Well where is just one rave that can be slaves. Grigori are the only race that can be slaves.

Grigori's has an Asnti-Magic wavelength, with this they are firm and can handle anything you throw at them.

But that is not the only thing Grigori are known for. They are also known for their beauty. All of the people in this race have all kinds of hair color and have brown, blue or green eyes.

They had two leaders. The woman leader's name was Kim. Nonetheless, no one knew what the male leader's name was.

In the beginning people loved Grigori and their Anit-Magic wavelenght. (This is when they we're thought of as people and not slaves.) Nevertheless, one in particular hated that race for some unknown reason.

He was powerful and well-respected. He had the most devious plan, he wanted to kill all the Grigori race, so he gathered with some other people who were against the race for the same unknown factor.

With the same goal in mind, the powerful leader called a meeting together. The day of the meeting everyone sat in front of a big table.

"I want to kill them all." The powerful leader said as he banged his hand on the table that was in front of him

"No, that is not needed!" A fat man said with a smug look

"Let us get those pieces of trash our slaves!" suggested someone with confidence.

"YES! I AGREE!" Everyone at the meeting yelled.

"They'll be marvelous for slave duty! Their bodies had all along been, made for exhausting things!" the others spoke.

"First off, we kill their leaders so that their willpower will die."

"YES!"

"I will kill their leaders." The powerful leader said with a smirk

"Do what you want." They all said in unison

He smiled and was listening to the plan.

* * *

Leaders of the Grigori clan organized a party for their daughter's 7th birthday. Everyone was having fun. It was a lot of fun stuff happened at the birthday party. Everything was perfect.

But then everything went down hill.

Someone put the building (where the party was at) on fire! People were screaming and running around trying to put out the fire.

However, then More people ran in the building with guns and fire. The people with the guns started to capture the Grigori's.

"NO! KIM!) a female shouted when saw Kim get stab in her chest. Kim fought for her life but failed to comply with the end.

"Mama?" A little girl said softly looking a her dying mother (that was on the floor).

"Ah... Sweetie come over here..." said Kim watching her daughter.

The tiny girl sat down next to her mother. "Sweetie... I need you to take this." Kim handed her daughter a necklace with a raven on it. "Take this with you... And ran in to the forest... A friend of mine will meet you there."

"No I am not going to leave you." The little girl yelled.

"Please do what... Your mother said." A voice said to the little girl.

The little girl saw her father also perishing not to far a way from her. "P-Papa!"

The tiny girl ran over to her father and sat next to him.

"Sweetie we need you to go to the forest." Her father said.

"I-I'm sorry sweetie... Mama will not be... able... to... help... you... anymore." Kim said.

"I...will always... love you."

"Please... get out of... here and... run to the forest."

"S-stay safe" her father just said his last ding words.

"NO! NO! NO!" The tiny girl cried out as she shook her father's body.

"NO!" The little girl was crying now.

"I'm sorry… your Papa… is… gone…" Kim cried as well.

"Mama! N-No! D-Don't leave me!" The girl said as she crawled towards her mother

"I love you." Kim said with a smile

"I'll see you… when… I wake… up…"

"Mama… is… a little… tired…" Kim said as she closed her eyes. The little girl cried even louder than before!

"NO! MAMA!" She cried as she banged on the floor.

'Mama… Papa… everyone…'

'They're gone…' She thought

"Hey, we haven't captured them all. There's one little brat crying over there." A man draped in black cloth said as he held a special handcuffs, they were specially made for the Grigori amazing fists.

'And it's ALL THEIR FAULT! ' The girl thought angrily

Then two men headed towards her and said "Hey, little girl, we've come here to play with your pretty hands!"

She didn't respond.

Then they looked at each other and continued their stupid act.

"Can we see your pretty hands? We're going to be putting some beautiful bracelets on them!" They said as one of them held the girl's hand, but she clenched her fists and slapped his hand away.

"Oi! You little-."

The little girl punched the man – hard on the stomach, making him cough out blood.

'ALL THEIR FAULT. ' She angrily thought again

Then she continued punching the both of them and gave them the last blow, causing them out of shape bodies to fly mid-air!

"Why… you… little… bitch…" They both said as they struggled to get up

Then the little girl ignored them and walked away, then passed by her mother and father's bodies once more.

The girl looked at their bodies and she started crying again.

The girl walked over to her mothers dead body. She bent down and picked up the necklace with the raven on it. The girl put the necklace over her head and ran into the frost.

The girl ran from her home. She ran from everyone she loved and hated. She ran from everything she knew. She ran from the people who killed her family. She ran as fast as she could and never looked back.

While the girl was running she did not see that someone was following her. "Stop right there girly!"

The girl stopped and looked behind her. She saw a fat man holding a shoot gun. "You are one of the men that killed my family! Why did u do it? Why did you kill them?" The girl yelled.

"Because I hate your kind and you all need to die! Now come with me or die!" The fat man yelled.

"Never!"

The man loaded the gun and pointed it at the girl. The man pulled back on the trigger; the girl saw what he was doing and quickly put her arms over her eyes.

Boom

The girl slowly removed her hands from her face. She expected to see blood; her blood. But she did not see any blood at all. The girl looked up to see smoke coming out of the barrel of the gun (the barrel was facing the ground). The fat man was still there, but there was a new person holding the gun (the fat man was still holding the gun to).

The boy looked like he was 18 years old. He had on a green jacket, black shirt, and jeans. The boy was holding the gun by the barrel and was pointing it down at the ground.

The girl looked to her left and saw another boy. He was standing by a tree he had one foot on the ground and the author foot on the tree. The boy had black hair and underneath his black hair was some white hair. He had on a purple shirt and black jeans. The boy looked like he was sleeping. On his right arm was a black raven; it looked like the raven on the girl's necklace.

"Why did you try to kill this girl?" The boy asked (the one holding the gun).

"What the hell? When did you get here?" The fat man asked.

"That does not matter. Why you try killing this girl?" The boy asked again.

"She is Grigori and I hate their kind! Now move or I will kill you!" The fat man pulled the gun so the boy was not holding it any more. The fat man moved the barrel of the gun so it was facing the boy.

"I would not do that if were you." The boy said.

"You do not tell me what to do!" The fat man yelled. The fat man load his gun and pointed at the boy. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went right past his head. "You are lucky that I missed! I won't miss the next time!"

The boy just stood there; he looked over to the boy sleeping on the tree. "Nightmare wake up!" The boy on the tree woke up; his name must be Nightmare.

Nightmare looked at the boy in the green jacket. "What do you want?"

"I need you to take care of this guy. While I that this girl somewhere safe."

"You are not taking her anywhere!"

"Ok, this guy does not seem that hard to fight." Nightmare said.

Nightmare ran at the fat man while the over boy ran to the girl. "Come with me. Trust me you don't want to say here." The girl followed the board the green jacket into the woods. The girl could hear the screams of the fat man in the background.

After running for a while they came to a stop. The boy turned around and looked at the little girl. The girl was crying and the boy got on one knee. He looked up and wiped the tears off her face. "Hey, there don't cry. You are safe; I won't hurt you."

"Why did…you…help me! Why did…you...save...me! I COULD BE WITH MY MOTHER AND FATHER." The little girl yelled.

The boy pulled the crying girl in his arms. "Don't say that. Your parents would not be happy if they heard that. They want you to live your life they would be very sad if you died." The boy said.

"Your right. But why did you save me?"

"Because you don't, deserve to be killed. Now can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Maka Albarn. What is your name?" The little girl said.

"I am Nick. Where did you get that necklace?" Nick said pointing at the necklace that Maka was wearing.

"My Mama gave this before she dead."

"That necklace comes from a very special clan. I am a part of this clan." Nick said.

"What clan is that. Can I join it!"

"The Raven Wood." The Raven Wood clan was one of the most powerful clans in the world. The whole clan was made out of all kinds of species. Everyone was powerful and never back down from a fight. "If you want to join the clan you would have to ask head of the clan."

The sound of someone walking in the forest made Maka screen. The girl felt like she was going to cry again. Nick saw the way she looked and pulled her behind him. "Don't worry I will keep you safe."

Maka hide behind Nick and Nick got ready to fight. Flames wrapped his arm and he made a fist. He looked where the noises coming from. The noise was getting closer and closer; he ran head first to the person in the wood.

He was about to punch the person but stop. The person that came out of the woods was Nightmare. He was covered in blood and had a grim face. Nick stop running and put out the fire one his arm. "Nightmare don't do that."

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you. But you know scaring people is kind of what I do."

"What happen to the man who tries to kill me?" Maka asked the two boys.

Nick walked over to Maka. "Don't worry about him; he will never hurt you again. Nightmare just scared him."

"Ok," Maka did not say anything else about the mater. Nightmare walked over to Maka and toke a good look at him.

"Maka do you want to come to the Raven clan?" Nick said walking over to her and Nightmare.

"Yes," Nightmare smiled and patented Maka on the head. Then he got up and walked away.

Nick walked over to Maka and grabbed her hand. "I think he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I have only seen him smile a few times in my life and I am his brother."

"Oh," Maka and Nick followed Nightmare back to the Raven Wood.

* * *

**Nine years later.**

Maka walked in to Raven Wood. It was nine years since Maka's parents were killed. Nightmare and Nick toke Maka under their wing and they act like Maka is their sister. Everyone in Raven Wood treats every clan member like family. Maka had made so many new friends at Raven Wood. There is a downside for Maka. No one will let her go one missions alone. They think that someone will find out that make is a Grigori and try to make her a slave.

Maka has changed over the years at Raven Wood. She started to wear a white shirt, a black jacket over that, and jeans. Everyone in Raven Wood has a raven somewhere on their body. It shows that you apart of the clan; Maka's symbol is on her lower back.

When Maka got to Raven Wood, she walked over to where her friends are. Maka sat next to her friend Death the Kid (Kid for short) and Black Star. Next to Kid was Liz and across from her was Patty. Next to Patty was Tsubaki and next to her was Crona. "Hey Maka!" Patty yelled.

"Nothing, I might go on a mission with Nick or Nightmare." Maka said.

"Cool, Liz, Patty and I are going on a mission together." Kid said.

"You guys work so good as a team Kid. Maka, Nightmare and Nick also make a good team." Tsubaki said.

"What kind of mission is it?" Maka asked.

"Someone is paying a lot of money for us to kill some monster that is attacking a village." Liz said.

Black Star jumped on the table and yelled from the top of his lungs. "Tsubaki we have to go on a mission!"

"Ok, we will go on a mission if you get off the table." Black Star jumped off the table and ran over to where the missions were. Tsubaki got up and walked over to Black Stair.

"So, Crona are going on a mission?" Kid asked.

"I don't know. Ragnarok picks all the missions." Ragnarok was Crona older brother (Ragnarok is normally really mean to his brother).

"Maybe you should pick a mission for once." Liz said.

"I would but I don't know to handle making Ragnarok mad." Crona said.

"Crona get over here. I have a mission for us!" Someone yelled. It was Ragnarok. He was standing at the door waiting for Crona.

"OK," Crona slowly walked over to where his brother was.

"I think we should get going and head out on are mission. Liz, Patty lets's go!" Liz, Patty and Kid got up from the table and walked out of the big door that Ragnarok was just standing at.

Maka was still sitting at the table when Nick came over. "Hey, do you what to go on a mission with Nightmare and I?" Nick asked.

"Where is it at?"

"It at Dragons Den," Dragons Den was where the so-called 'King of Dragons' live. (They call him that because he supposed to be very strong.)

"Yeah, where is Nightmare?" Maka asked.

"Where do you think?" Nick pointed to a table at far right. There was Nightmare sleeping at the table.

"Why is he always sleeping?"

"He never slept all that well when we were kids. I think he is trying to catch up on his sleep. Can you wake him up for me please?"

"Yeah," Maka got up and walked over to Nightmare. When Maka got over to where Nightmare was at (while she did that Nick moved over to where the door was); she tap on his head. Nightmare shift in his seat and looked up at Maka with sleepy eyes. "Hey there sleepily head. Nick and I are going on the mission now. Are you coming?"

Nightmare smiled at Maka and nodded his head. Nightmare got up and waked beside Maka. Maka toke Nightmare hand and ran over to Nick (making Nightmare run with her).

* * *

**Hey there guys! I am back! So this is my new story that I made. I hope you like it.**

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time, but I have been busy with school and other things. If you are reading New Life, I am still working on that but right now I am having a hard time tying think of ideas for it. But I will update that soon.**

**~ Bye :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragons Den**

Dragons Den was very big it was over 5000 miles long. There was a lot of cities in this kingdom. The cities were pretty big but the biggest city in the kingdom was where the plan.

Dragons Den is the land of great warriors. All the men are supposed to fight for five years before they can take another job. Most of the men in this kingdom dedicate their time to fight and getting stronger.

Like other kingdoms, they don't rely on magic. The only rely on the muscles and brains to help win wars. There is one man in this village that won't even go to war.

This man is the King of Dragons Den. He is known for his womanizing ways. This King once was very strong. When he was little once toke down to grow men. That was a long time ago now he mostly focused on getting women.

The king has a son and the son has to deal with his father's ways. The young boy is very smart, very handsome and very brave. He has a good heart and cares for everyone in the kingdom. He really doesn't hate anyone besides his father. The young boy just wants his father to leave him alone.

All he wants to do in the future make his Dragons Den strong and powerful. But something going to get in the way of that. He's going to fall on love with a girl from an endangered race.

But before I tell you all about that I must tell you the beginning of this story.

As you know, there's only one species that are slaves. Many of them have died already. He ever fined a Grigori; they are worth more than you could ever imagine. There is few out there but not many and if there are still live there already slaves.

But one day a certain Grigori enter the life of the young prince.

**###################**

The king of Dragons Den was sitting down at his throne with young women all around him. The king was drunk like always, sometimes the king gets so drunk that he doesn't even remember his own name. A lot of people don't really like the king but the only reason that they don't rebel agents the king is because they love is son. Many people say the king is going to die soon because he drinks so much. When that day happens everyone will be happy. Even the rich people in Dragons Den don't like the king. They only put up with him so they don't lose all of their money.

There's a younger man standing in the corner of the room. He was one of the many butlers in the castle. The king looked up at the butler in the corner of the room. _Great he needs me. I was hoping that he would just get so drunk he would pass out. _The butlers in the castle hated the king, the king makes them do everything. The only time they don't have to do something is when the king is pass out.

"Joe go get my son!" The king yelled at the butler.

"Yes Sir." Joe bowed and exited the room.

Joe came up to the room where the king's son was studying. In the room, there was a young man sitting at a desk looking at a book. He had spiky white hair and red eyes. He got both the color of his hair and the color of his eyes from his father.

The king's son was much loved in Dragons Den. He was all ways doing nice things for the people of Dragons Den. He would give food to the poor and help get money for schools. The king's son would do all kinds of nice things for the people, unlike his father. His father does not care what the people think, that why he is so hated.

Joe looks at the princes before he speaks. "Prince Soul, your father requested you."

Soul looked up from his book that he was reading. His father made his sick, he was the resin that his mother left them.

His mother got tired to the kings ways, so one day she packed all of her things and left. She said good bye to a Soul and Soul bagged for her to take him with her but she said no. She said that he had to stay there until his bother came home from war, when that happen she would come back and take him with her. But his brother never came back, he was killed fighting for his people.

After that the king would not allow Soul mother see him. But they would write letters to each other. Soul said when he was king they would see each other again. But right now Soul did not feel like talking to his father but he had to go. If he did not go and see his father he would be in trouble for the rest of his life. So Soul got up and left the room to head to the Throne Room.

When he got to the room that his father was in, he (Joe was with Soul) opened the door and saw something very disgusting. His father was sitting down at the throne almost naked with women all around him. "Yes father."

The king pushed the girls off of him and then walked up to his son opening arms. It looked like he wanted to give his son a hug. "Aw, Son. Come here and give you father a hug."

_I rather not_. Soul thought. But Soul still open his arms and gave his father a hug, even if he didn't want to. Soul was always disgusted by the way his father acts. "Father what do you want. I have lots of work to do."

"Soul you work too hard for your age." _You do not work at all._ Soul thought to himself. "As for why I have asked you here is simple I'm getting you a slave."

"Father I do not want to slave."

"I do not care. I'm getting you a slave in she's going to be beautiful."

"But-"

"No buts. I am getting you a slave!" The King turned and walked back to the throne with all the women in it. "Now leave."

Soul left the throne room and went back to studies. "Joe find a slave trader. I will pay whatever it takes in order to get a slave. Make sure that you tell him if he messes up I will kill him and his family."

_You would kill him and his family. No wonder everyone hats you. _But Joe did say any of that out lowed he justbowed his head and said "Yes Sir."

**###################**

Joe walked to the outskirts of town. There was a slave trader he was famous for catching slaves. But since a lot of the slaves have died or already been captured he does not work as a slave trader as a job anymore. And it was a very hot man he would kill more than half an army by himself without any magic. But when he did this magic wasn't famous. There's where only certain people that used it.

Joe came up to a small house on the age of the city. Joe knock on the door and waited. A big man opened the door in a very grumpy voice he asked. "What do you want?"

"My name is Joe. I come from the royal family asking a favor."

"What do they want?"

"I will tell you everything if you let me in." Joe said.

Man it out of the way and motion for Joe to come in. The man sat down and Joe standing right in front of him. "The king wants a salve for his son. You are Nick Shaw right?"

"Yes I am. How much is he willing to pay for the slave?"

"He willing to pay as much as it takes to get a salve. But it has to be a beautiful slave. And if you don't get him one soon the king will kill you and your family."

The man was silent for a minute and looked up. "I'll do it I'll find the perfect slave for him."

"Good." Joe went back to report to the King.

**###########**

Maka was standing outside of an old house. It was a very old house but there was older houses in Dragons Den. The point of this mission was to find a very rare plant called Love me not, man in the old house was the one that was paying for a plant. Nick and Nightmare where inside the house getting all the details.

Maka was staring outside the door whiting for her 'brothers' so they could go on the mission.

This mission was really easy. They had to find the plant, then give it to the man. Then the man would pay them for getting the plant and the Raven Wood members would go home. The hardest part of this mission was finding the plant. The plant was in was in cave on the top of a huge mountain and this mountain has a lot of landslides.

Soon Nick and Nightmare where done talking to the man in the house.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, let's go!"

**############**

**Hey! Sorry this is so short but I don't really have any idea where I should take this. Right now I think I will be fishing 'New Life' before I do anything else. Any way I hope you liked the story and I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**Bye! :)**


End file.
